Smilodon
Smilodon ('Smile-oh-don', meaning "Knife Tooth", also known as the 'saber-tooth-cat') is a large mammalian prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils & Archaeology mod. They existed during the Pleistocene of the Americas, often becoming victims of tar pits, and are the only carnivorous mammals in the mod so far. They are slightly shorter than the player, with both males and females being approximately 1.2 blocks tall and 2.2 blocks long. There is no difference in texture between genders. Newborns are 0.3 blocks tall, have the same model as adults, and are fully grown in 8 days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Smilodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Untamed saber cats requires a high mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the smilodon can be created by right-clicking a tar fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a smilodon. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla animal, besides the carnivores and chicken. BEHAVIOR Smilodon are fast moving hostile carnivores that, when at a sad mood or lower or when hungry, will be hostile to many mobs including the player. They are nearly as fast as a sprinting player, and compared with their considerable damage, they can be a very dangerous mob. Bows will cause damage to the saber cat unlike many other larger prehistoric creatures. They cannot break blocks, and have a special attack where they bite the chosen mob with their huge sabers causing knockback. They also cannot be knocked back by being hit in combat with the player. Their prey mobs include: all vanilla animals, compsognathus, dodo, dryosaurus, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, titanis, quagga, and velociraptor. They will be attacked by but will likely kill in turn the deinonychus. They will target baby animals of any species as well, though they will often fail if the parent is nearby. They are also hostile to zombies, but will not eat rotten flesh. Their predators include: allosaurus, dilophosaurus, kelenken, mosasaurus, phorusrhacos, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Smilodon will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult smildons can breed every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Smilodon is a tameable animal. To tame a smilodon, you need to stay within 6 blocks of the mother mammal when the smilodon is born. If this opportunity is missed, you must either hand-feed it, or tame it with a whip. They can be ordered with a bone, and can't be ridden. FEEDING Smilodon are self-sufficient carnivores that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-05_14.19.30.png|Smilodon 2017-01-20 11.46.58.png|Female smilodon sabers 2017-02-08 20.25.03.png|Male smilodon next to quagga 2017-02-08 21.01.41.png|Baby smilodon Smilodon Syringe.png|Smilodon syringe Smilodon DNA.png|Smilodon DNA CUitZ9s.png|Smilodon preview 2017-08-24_11.17.12.png|A baby Smilodon sleeping next to an adult Smilodon 2018-04-28_19.30.26.png|three smilodon hunting a mammoth 2018-05-12_15.11.47.png|a smilodon being killed by a kelenken 2018-05-12_15.10.03.png|a smilodon killing an elasmotherium 2018-05-13_16.13.09.png|a smilodon sleeping in a cave 2018-05-13_16.16.04.png|two smilodon eating an elasmotherium 2018-05-24_11.08.54.png|a pack of smilodon hunting an elasmotherium 2018-07-11_17.03.25.png|two smilodon fighting with a kelenken over a carcass 2018-08-07_16.18.40.png|A Smilodon family. 2018-08-07_16.18.20.png|A close-up of a juvenile smilodon's face. 2018-08-09_19.06.20.png|A smilodon in the snow. 2018-08-14_13.23.34.png|A smilodon killing a pig. 2019-03-12_15.34.23.png|A smilodon ambushing a wildebeest Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.16.38.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Pleistocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Mammal